


Love Bites Back

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I had to dream about hot guys. Why couldn't it be that stefan dude from the vampire show that all the girls were crazy over. No not me I had to dream about Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites Back

Stiles woke up groaning. Not again that’s three days in a row he’d woken with the bed soaking.

Fucking Derek with his face and his lips and his body. Oh God.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about him, kissing him, touching him, licking him, Derek kissing him back and pounding into him. Aah fuck.

If he had to dream about hot guys, why couldn’t it be that dude Stefan, from that vampire show, that the girls seem mad over,  
or if it had to be wolfish what about the guy from X men, he was hot for an old dude.

Stiles moaned again, who was he kidding, no one was hotter than Derek fucking Hale. Derek in his leather jacket .Derek out of his jacket. Derek topless. Oh fuck.

He got up to change the sheets rambling on as usual.

Derek woke moaning, not the fucking Stiles dream again. Licking Stiles mouth. Tasting him. Rubbing him all over.  
Pounding into him. He was hard and throbbing he had to get out for a run.

Stiles knew Derek hated him, unless banging his head against the steering column and smashing him into the lockers was some kind of freaky foreplay, he moaned out loud, that had been so hot.  
He wondered what Derek would have done if Stiles had just leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  
He had to stop thinking. He was rock hard again.” Fuck off Derek.”

Derek had run right across town. Only realising where he was headed when he reached Stiles house.  
He could smell Stiles, the warm spicy scent of him driving Derek crazy.

He got there just in time to hear Stiles say ” Fuck off Derek.”

Growling he turned away. Not that he wanted the younger guy well not much, just his lips, his mouth, the taste of him, the feel of him lying beneath Derek he let out a howl. Fuck you too Stiles.

Stiles was miserable, Derek seemed to be avoiding him. Three days it had been. Stiles was having withdrawal symptoms.  
He knew they would probably never get together but he could look couldn't he. He could see Derek’s face and body.  
He could be close to him. Stiles missed him.

Derek was even grumpier than usual. He acted like he was going to bite someone’s head off.  
Scott had mentioned it once or twice but it wasn't as if Derek was the friendliest guy anyway.  
Scott had to deal with him all alone because it seemed Stiles was too busy, all of a sudden, to spend any time with them.

Everything came to a head one night when they had to go out hunting for whoever or whatever had been menacing the town.

"Yes Stiles you have to come. I can’t do this without you. What’s up with you and Derek he’s even more unbearable than usual.”

They had been trapped in the school and somehow Derek and Stiles had ended up in the janitor’s closet lying on the floor.

Derek put his hand over Stiles mouth to quieten him and Stiles couldn’t resist. He licked back and forth each of Derek’s fingers then took two of them into his mouth sucking hard.

Derek moaned and leaned over to replace his fingers with his lips. His tongue snaked into Stiles mouth and Stiles sucked it further in wrestling it with his own.

He put his arms round Derek’s neck and pulled him closer.

“ I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks. You kissing me, touching me, licking me and pounding into me over and over.”

Derek lifted his head up.   
“Me too but a few nights ago I heard you telling me to fuck off.”

“Yeah cause I came all over the sheets again dreaming of you.”

Derek ran his hands over Stiles touching every inch. Kissing him the whole time.

"If you don’t want this. Me. Us. You had better say soon because I want you right now.”

Stiles wriggled and moaned. “ I want you too but...”

“But?”

“I wasn’t expecting my first time to be on the floor of a janitors closet.”

“The first time?”

“Yes, too weird right?”

“No kind of hot.”

“It’s not like I was expecting a date, you know, or flowers, or holding hands, or going out, or anything but em not really romantic in the janitors closet.”

Derek lifted himself off Stiles pulling him up. “ No. The first time shouldn’t be a quick fuck in a janitors closet.”

“You stopped. I didn’t want you to stop.”

“ Not stopped, just paused . This doesn’t have to happen right now.”

Stiles could have wept.  
"Please don’t stop. I want you so fucking much.”

The door burst open and Scott said.” Think it’s gone. You all ok.”

Derek stood pulling Stiles up.

“ Fine. Were done for the night, let’s get out of here.”

Scott dropped Stiles off first. Nothing more was said by Derek and Stiles was shellshocked by what had happened.

What had happened? Obviously Derek wanted him but maybe not enough, maybe he thought Stiles was too young,  
or too inexperienced. He went upstairs and threw himself on the bed.

His phone pinged with a text.

“Stop overthinking things. I’m sorry I didn’t get to kiss you goodnight.”

Stiles crawled into bed holding the phone open so he could look at it all night.

Two days passed and nothing further was heard from Derek. Stiles was climbing the walls.

Then after dinner with his father one evening he got another message.

“Come outside now.”

Derek was standing by his car. He was holding a wilted bunch of flowers that looked like he’ d picked them in the wood. Together with an enormous box of candy and he was holding the door open.

“ Come on get in."

He leaned down to kiss Stiles as he settled him into the car. They sped off into the night.  
Arriving at the Hale house Derek opened the car door and kissed him again.  
He ushered Stiles inside and sat him on the couch handing him a beer and putting a movie on the t.v.

He leaned in to kiss Stiles. Holding him in his arms, kissing him and caressing him with both hands. Never still for a second, kissing him all the time till they were both breathless and panting.

After what seemed like hours Derek asked.” Would you like to go upstairs now? If you’re not ready I understand.”

Stiles replied.” Yes please I am so ready. Thank you for the date. You can be really sweet and considerate when you want to be.”

Derek growled at the sweet part but kissed Stiles again as they climbed the stairs  
Derek was gentle with the whole undressing Stiles bit, keeping his wolf in check, not wanting to hurt Stiles.  
But Stiles had no such worries, ripping Derek’s tee and tugging at Derek’s belt to get his jeans undone.

“ Come on Dee. I’ve waited long enough I want to see the whole package right now. Get them off.”

Derek laughed.”Hey It’s still the first date shouldn’t you still be fighting me off.” 

Stiles in reply launched himself at Derek, shoving him onto the bed, wanting to do everything he’d been dreaming about for weeks.

He kissed tickled tongued every inch of Derek until he had Derek keening with need.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

“Why? Am I doing it wrong?”

“No, no, don’t stop for fucks sake. It’s perfect. You’re perfect

Stiles swallowed Derek down in one long swoop. Derek brushed his hand over Stiles cheek but after a short while he had to say stop.

“What now?”

“I really want to be inside you and if you carry on like that It’ll be too late, unless you’re not ready.”

“I am so ready. I want you inside me too.”

Derek reached for lube and worked his fingers inside Stiles preparing him. Stiles moaned and bit Derek’s shoulder as his fingers went deep inside.

“Tell me if it’s too much I’m going to take it really slow ok?”

He kissed Stiles the whole time sliding his length inside, feeling the warmth inside and out, Stiles relaxed Derek had prepared him well.

He smiled up at him. “mmm better than all the wet dreams. When are you going to start pounding into me.”

Derek laughed.” Just say the word.”

“The word.”


End file.
